<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piercing Pleasures by PhenomenalBrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874824">Piercing Pleasures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat'>PhenomenalBrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dansen smut Bible [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic. Vampire Alex and Vampire Sam have a delicable encounter with their friend Kelly after Alex saves Kelly from a gun weilding madman.</p>
<p>Its mostly smut BTW.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dansen smut Bible [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piercing Pleasures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I may be editing this soon. There's parts in the story where Sam or Alex speak Spanish or French respectively and I might have messed up a bit there tbh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piercing pleasures </p>
<p>( Dansen, Agentreign, Kelly/Sam)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Authors' notes: Vampire Alex and Sam plus  mostly Human Kelly,  plus threescore smut. I couldn't stop picturing it okay. I'm working through some things in my head. Bear with me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By: PhenomenalBrat </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kellys' heart was pounding in her chest as they arrived back at Sams' estate. The car came to a rest right in front of the house after a winding trip up the driveway. Alex sat in the drivers' seat bleeding from the gunshot wound and the broken echoes of her earlier scream still rang in her ear.</p>
<p>"We should get inside." Alex told her, sounding extremely calm about everything. She supposed that being nearly 800 years old as a vampire had taught Alex a great deal about calm and patience. </p>
<p>Kelly just nodded as she tried to relax. Alex had just taken a bullet for her. Even if it couldn't kill Vampires, it must have hurt her badly.They opened the car doors and got out, walking towards the  front door and Sam opened it before they even reached the front door. Sam stood there bare foot, in a short dark red satin robe that cut off above her knee, looking like she had expected this. Looking over at Alex who still wore her white t-shirt that was stained with blood, then over at Kelly, She simply nodded. " You look like a mess." She told Alex as they stepped inside and she shut and locked the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            .           .            .             .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam looked them both over. " Hunters?" She asked, though it came out as less of a question. </p>
<p>"Fucking asswipes!" Alex practically growled in confirmation.</p>
<p>Kelly noted how she seemed more pale than usual. </p>
<p>"You need to feed. You're edgy." Sam commented quietly looking Alex over.</p>
<p>Alex' eyes were practically glowing as she looked over at Kelly and licked her lips and looked almost wistful and hungry. Then she shook her head as if catching herself. " I need to clean up." She said looking away. Alex headed towards the stairs, quickly rushing up and headed down a hall and out of sight. Kelly knew she was going to one of the rooms Sam had her maid keep clean and prepared at all times. Of the multiple times they had been here, this was definitely the most hectic.</p>
<p>They both stood looking at the stairs for a moment before Sam looked over at her. She gestured for Kelly to follow her. She led them down to the kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            .              .               .             .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You hungry? " Sam asked.</p>
<p>After Kelly had met Alex and Sam nearly a year ago she had gotten an interesting crash course in Vampires. Some of it she had already learned during the <em> 'Great Awakening' </em> when Vampires revealed themselves to the world but the superficial information Vampires shared publicly was really just the surface. Her growing friendship with Alex had revealed a lot to her about infighting, and <em> good </em> Vampires vs <em> Bad </em> Vampires,  though a lot of that was relative. One interesting thing she had learned was that technically Vampires could eat, but food had no taste what so ever when you were undead and it couldn't be a source of nutrition the way blood was. Weirdly, while Vampires could eat, they couldn't digest so it was all pointless in a round about way. Blood was really everything. " What did Juliana put in the refrigerator?" </p>
<p>Sam opened the fridge and pulled out some sandwich meat and bread. Kelly nodded as Sam put together a quick ham sandwich, handing it to her. Sam turned around, reaching into a cabinet and pulling out some whiskey. She poured a shot and slid it over to Kelly.</p>
<p>"I'm-"</p>
<p>"Worried about Alex." Sam finished the thought for her.</p>
<p>Kelly downed the whiskey in one gulp. "Yeah. She seemed almost too calm on the car but now she's-"</p>
<p>"She's hungry. And it's not the kind of hunger that nectar can fix. I'm out of the last of mine right now anyways." Sam commented. She looked Kelly over, though not in a way that made her feel like an object. </p>
<p>Nectar was a synthetic blood that had been created in 2015 to combat a virus, and create a strong supply for hospitals in need of blood. It was also what allowed Vampires to come out of the closet so to speak. Sam usually had some on hand just in case but of course Murphys' law was in effect.</p>
<p>Kellys' brain instantly connected the dots of hungry Vampire and warm human full of blood. There was obviously gonna be some stress there.  Honestly if it was any vampire but Alex, then she would have been scared. Truth be told though, she wanted Alex to bite her.  She'd fantasized about it in fact and only the desire to not complicate the friendship they had or ruin it, had stopped her from saying anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She vividly recalled the moment in which she had awoken shaking and turned on like nothing she'd ever felt, after dreaming a rather Salicuous dream about Alex kissing down her whole body, piercing her throat with her fangs and well...Sam had been pleasing her with her mouth before sending her over the edge with a well placed bite...Not that that was the though she should be having right now. Someone had just tried to kill  her earlier. She really should  feel more stressed. She shook her head clearing away that thought. Her brain was really in need of cleaning. </p>
<p>"I could-"</p>
<p>"Kelly...it's complicated. Alex isn't struggling cause she wants to bite you."</p>
<p>Now Kelly was confused. " She's not? "</p>
<p>"She's struggling cause her hunger is also bringing up other issues. I think she's afraid she won't be able to stop herself. "</p>
<p>"From draining me?"</p>
<p>Sam laughed at that. " Alex could never drain you firefly." Sam looked at her then. "Even if she could, I would make sure she didn't anyways." Sam shrugged. She's worried about-" Sam moved around the Island counter in the middle of the kitchen, coming to sit on one of the bar stills right next to Kelly. "It's not just blood she wants and she probably thinks her self control is fragile." Sams' voice is soft and careful now as she looks at Kelly. " You know how much we care about you. "</p>
<p>Kelly nods at that. That's been evident a lot over the past year.</p>
<p>"Besides, you-you smell delicious firefly." Sam admits.</p>
<p>"Sam...Alex isn't- she doesn't want me."</p>
<p>Sam breathes out a laugh.  " First of all, have you seen you." Sam reached her hand up, stroking the side of Kellys' face. </p>
<p>For a moment  Kellys' mind flashed back to her dream. She reached up touching Sams' hand, holding it as they smiled at each other. She probably should feel scared right now. Sams' smile was soft and relaxing though as she leaned forward kissing Kellys' forehead. "Second of all, you know you're safe here right? Remember nothing without your consent firefly. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Nothing without Kellys' consent had basically been a spoken and unspoken rule for quite awhile between the three of them, ever since Sam and Alex had wanted to kill this guy who was harassing Kelly at work. They had all basically agreed not to do that and Alex had come up with the 'nothing without Kellys' consent' rules. That had been come up with in a very different context but it technically applied here too. Alex would never do anything without her say so.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What if I want her to?"</p>
<p>Sams' expression was downright dirty then. She leaned close again to speak into Kellys' ear. " It's an exquisitely tempting idea. The idea of being ravished by a vampire. That spark of pleasure and pain. Is that what you want firefly?"</p>
<p>"Yes…Alex would-"</p>
<p>"Then tell her." Sam advised.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hey." Alex said as she entered the kitchen.</p>
<p>Kelly looked over at her. Alex had changed into a black t-shirt and while she still looked paler than usual, she was back to being calm and a little stand offish. Kelly looked back at Sam before standing up to go check on Alex. Sam didn't make a single move to stop her. Alex watched her, still looking...hungry as she crossed the floor but she didn't move away or try to grab Kelly.</p>
<p>"Alex…" Kelly reached in to hug Alex and pull in close. " You saved my life. Oh my God. Are you okay?" Recalling the shooting sent Kellys' adrenaline spiking for a moment. Alex held her close.</p>
<p>"Anytime. I would never let anyone hurt you." Alex held her tight, breathing in and out, inhaling the smell of Kelly. They stood like that for a moment, both just ecstatic that the other was okay. Alex buried her face in Kellys' shoulder, seeming to be fighting with herself as they hugged until Kelly pulled back slowly. </p>
<p>"Alex...you have to feed." Kelly whispered.</p>
<p>Alex tensed up slightly even as she inhaled the scent of Kellys' consent to such a thing.</p>
<p>"I know." Alex admitted. "Kelly…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not in the kitchen though. " Sam says as she walks up right behind Kelly. " Go upstairs. " She instructed them.</p>
<p>Alex looked over at Sam, then back at Kelly. Sams' hand came to rest on Kellys' back as she stepped closer.</p>
<p>"Kelly, there's...if you want me to stop at all, at any point-" Alex tells her. </p>
<p>Kelly nods.</p>
<p>"It's okay firefly." Sam tells her. " Nothing happens without you consent. Anything you want-?" Sam gently pushed Kelly closer to Alex and Kelly reached up to touch Alex' face, staring into those beautiful eyes and finding herself getting lost. Almost without thinking she found herself pulling Alex closer to kiss her and it instantly becomes clear that they both want it alot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kissing Alex was an experience. Soft, warm and delicious. Her whole body lit up with pleasure that raced down her spine and made her feel tingley and safe and scared but in a good way. Sam's hand on her back was soothing as she rubbed Kellys' back and leaned in close. Kelly had the distinct feeling the thin white silk blouse she had on was not gonna make it through the night.</p>
<p>Kelly…?" She whispered, and Kelly just shifted slightly, moving as she kissed Alex and exposing her neck. A second later, Sams' lips were kissing her neck carefully and for a second she felt the gentle press of Sams' teeth. She didn't bite her though. It was more of a tease.</p>
<p>Sam pulled back a little as whispered. " It's very easy to get distracted during feeding. We can make them as pleasurable or as painful as we like. When it's pleasure then, a bit more than blood gets shared." Sam told her.</p>
<p>Kelly pulled back from kissing Alex. This was...new. Definitely enjoyable and delicious but still new; She had been convinced Alex didn't want her and now...well now she knew that she did and it awoke some part of her that relished the idea of being taken and ravish. It wasn't just that she was willing to let Alex feed off her.  It was more that she wanted her to do it. And then there was Sam...beautiful, salicious, sweet Sam right behind her and she felt the lingering memory of that fantasy nipping at her brain. She turned around, looking at Sam.</p>
<p>"It's okay." Alex breathed out quietly into her ear. She looked between Kelly and Sam for a second. </p>
<p>"Sam…"Kelly whispered as she pulled her in for a kiss. It was different from kissing Alex. Sam tongue swept across her bottom lip and slipped inside her mouth, soft but dominant and delicious in a different way that left her breathless.</p>
<p>"Am I being invited into this debauchery?" Sam joked lightly, easing the tension in the air in a way only Sam could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're gonna take it nice and slow. I won't do anything you don't want." Alex whispered. Her hands were working carefully on unbuttoning Kellys' shirt, slowly, giving Kelly the chance to stop her if she wanted to, not that Kelly actually did want to stop this.</p>
<p>The ease and familiarity between all of them serve to squash any possible jealousy and stress. If they hadn't been touching each other and undressing each other this would almost be just a friendship thing. Sam pulled back from the kiss, leaving Kelly breathless and wanting more.</p>
<p>"We're gonna take you up stairs now, okay firefly. "</p>
<p>Kelly just nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>             .               .              .             .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of the rooms in Sams' manor are beautifully set up but tastefully minimalistic. The one they enter on the second floor is clean, clearly unused and surprisingly warm. There's a king size bed and dark red blankets and sheets on the bed.  The blanket had been rolled down though. The room smelled distinctly of lavender.  Sam had pictures on each wall that she herself had created over the years and a walk-in closet in the corner. There was a small nightstand next to the bed but otherwise is was rather simple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Alex asked as she leaned in to kiss her again.</p>
<p>Kellys' only response is to cling tighter to Alex, wanting to just keep kissing her. Sam steps in close, kissing and nipping along Kellys' neck and reaching down to unbutton the blue pencil skirt she had on, letting it fall to the floor. She pulls the shirt Alex had unbuttoned earlier,  all the way off, leaving Kelly in just her lacy black underwear and matching bra.</p>
<p>"Remember, all you have to do is say stop at anytime…" Sam told her as Alex and her pulled apart.</p>
<p>It occured to Kelly on some level that she had probably never felt as safe or in control sexually as she did with two super powerful hot vampires touching and teasing her while still letting her have all the control.</p>
<p>"Sam…"</p>
<p>"Undress her…" Sam told Kelly. "I know you want to. </p>
<p>Kelly reached forward, unbuttoning Alex jeans. She pulled on the black tshirt and untucked it, slowly pulling it off Alex before bending down to rid her of her jeans. Kelly gasped as Sams' hands touched her bare skin. One hand was on her thigh caressing and teasing while the other fiddle with the front hook of her bra but didn't unclasp it.</p>
<p>She was kissing on Kellys neck,  working over that spot that drove her crazy with desire. Alex leaned in kissing her again and it was much more intense and hungry this time. Sam continued touching her body, gently running her nails over Kellys' soft warm skin. <em> More! </em> Her brain practically screamed.</p>
<p>"Alex is still a little nervous to bite you." Sam told her as she pulled back. " So we're gonna have a little warm up okay?" Sam said, before reaching forward to pull Alex a little closer. Then Sam was kissing Alex. It was a lot more forceful and almost dominating than the way she had kissed Kelly and it was intensely arousing to watch. Sams' hand on her thigh moved up her leg, slipping into her underwear and teasing her, and as if for the first time that night, she realized how aroused and wet she already was. Sam wasn't gonna let her cum that easily though. She was sure of that, even as he hips unconsciously rocked into Sams' fingers.</p>
<p>"Sam..I-" </p>
<p>Sam pulled away from kissing Alex and brought her fingers, wet with Kellys juices up to Alex' lips, slipping her fingers inside.</p>
<p>"You're not gonna hurt her. You couldn't even if you tried." Sam told Alex as she pulled her fingers back, licking them herself.</p>
<p>Alex' eyes were practically glowing again. Sam unclasped the front of Kellys' bra and pulled it off her, letting it fall to the floor. Alex leaned close, kissing and nipping at Kellys' neck but not biting.</p>
<p>"You like this don't you?" Sams' voice asked Kelly. It was low and practically sinful.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Kelly nearly yelled as Alex moved down to kiss her breast, working down towards her nipples.</p>
<p>"Bed." Sam instructed </p>
<p>Alex pulled back. Her normally hazel and honey eyes were dark, intense, hungry and burning with arousal. "Kelly…" Alex seemed to be warring with herself a bit but Kelly could tell she was close to letting go. Her fangs were intense and sharp as they came down. Alex didn't even seem aware of it yet though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kelly looked towards the bed to see that Sam was laying there already, having moved to lay on the pillow. She had removed her robe and lay there naked aside from a pair of  small black underwear. She seemed to be enjoying watching them at the moment. She gestured for Kelly to come to her and Kelly climbed into the bed towards her. Alex followed behind like a moth to a flame. </p>
<p>Kelly crawled over Sam, straddling her. Sam looked over at Alex.  Her expression was almost teasing as she sat up, her hands coming to hold Kellys thighs, pulling her closer as she leaned in and kissed the swell of Kellys' breast and moving down to lick over Kellys' nipples that had been aching to be touched.</p>
<p>God! Everything felt so good,  so delicious  and her body was burning with sensation. Alex crawled up behind her and Kelly could feel the press of Alex fangs on her neck. It sent a confusing mix or fear and even more intense arousal burning through her. She was grinding down against Sam wanting more but not sure exactly what she wanted in that second. Sam continued kissing down Kellys' chest</p>
<p>"Oh god…." Kelly breathed out.</p>
<p>Alex hand pulled on the edge of Kellys' panties. "Off." She instructed. They all pulled back carefully looking at each other as they quickly moved to pull off the last of their underwear. It was rather quick but then of course it would be Kelly thought as they got back into position. </p>
<p>The feeling of Alex naked skin pressed against her and Sams' lips niping and biting at her breast lightly was near over whelming before Sam pulled back. She was looking up at her, her eyes soft even while dark and burning with want. Sam looked past her and over her shoulder to Alex.</p>
<p>Alex' hand had stroked down her thighs and up and was currently teasing her cunt,  gliding through the wetness of her body without letting her cum as Kellys hips rocked into the press of Alex fingers almost helplessly searching for something more. </p>
<p>"Bite her." Sam told Alex. It sounded like reassurance and instruction  all in one. " </p>
<p>Her eyes moved to capture Kellys' own.</p>
<p>"If you wanna stop just say the word." Sam told her. "You're ready now aren't you firefly?"</p>
<p>"Don't stop. " Kelly begged. Her body was shaking, so close and she needed something more that she didn't even know how to ask for.  "Bite me. God...Alex please…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The helpless sounding moan that left Alex lips was possibly the sexiest sound Kelly had ever heard. The scrap of Alex fangs along her throat was a hairs breath from pleasure pain before Alex finally bit her. The momentary spark of pain as her teeth pierced Kellys' throat was soon followed by an intense building pleasure as Alex fed on her.  It was like sparks of ecstacy shooting through her whole body all at once. She could probably have cum from just this alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam was still kissing and nipping down her body slowly and Kelly found herself tangling her fingers in Sams' hair needing to touch someone. The powerful swirl of pleasure and pain and everything had her feeling like she was floating untethered, carried on a golden wave. Waiting to freefall. She could feel herself shaking. Alex fingers fucked her faster inside her wet and needy cunt, guiding her through the feeding. Sam kept moving lower, slowly and the scrape of her fangs on Kellys' abs had Kelly picturing that fantasy dream again. Like a wave finally crashing,  she felt her body trembling with release that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. White light consumed the darkness behind her eyes as she came hard over Alex fingers, as her body wrung out every last drop of pleasure until only Alex holding her was keeping her upright. She was nearly yelling loud enough that she was sure anyone within the house would of been able to hear her if there had been anyone else at that hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex pulled  away from her neck licking the side and sealing the wound. She could hear Alex panting, breathing hard.</p>
<p>"<em> Ange incroyable." </em> Alex rambled out. <em> "Delicieuse…enivrant…." </em> She sounded almost intoxicated if such a thing were possible for a vampire.</p>
<p>Sam lay back, looking up at her and then over at Alex. " <em> la luciole est delicieuse je vois."  </em></p>
<p><em> "Tres." </em>Alex responded, kissing the side of Kellys' throat.</p>
<p><em> "Es-tu irve?" </em>Sam asked as she reached for Kelly pulling her closer. She seemed amused but not surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell me about your dream?" Alex spoke in english. It didn't feel like a question though. She seemed to know exactly what Kelly had been dreaming. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kelly felt surprise wash over her and if it wasn't for the fact that she was  currently naked being pleasured by two gorgeous Vampires who seem to want nothing more than to keep her safe, she would of felt almost embarrassed. She was almost curious about how Alex knew but she didn't have the energy to think through that, nor the focus.</p>
<p>Alex guided her forward until she was straddling Sam face and Sam kissed the inside of her thigh running her fangs across the soft skin of Kelly thigh before licking the wet lips of Kellys' cunt, tasting her excitement and coating her chin in Kellys' wetness.</p>
<p>"Kelly..? Alex asked, checking in with her. </p>
<p>She was still sensitive from the aftershock of her orgasm that had rocked her body, but she didn't want to stop. She wanted more. She was hovering in that inbetween of recovery and wanting. Sam wasn't moving forward or stopping. She was waiting for Kelly.</p>
<p>"More…" She told them.</p>
<p>"Slowly…" Alex whispered. It wasn't a question but rather an understanding of Kellys' body. It felt like Alex was in sync with her after feeding. Alex hand still teased at Kellys' breast lightly stroking over her nipples as Sam kissed and licked her wet cunt and Kelly found herself grinding into the pressure of Sams' mouth soon.</p>
<p>"So beautiful…" Alex whispered in her ear. "So soft, absolutely perfect." Alex still sounded drunk for lack of a better word. Kelly very much liked it though; the idea that Alex was intoxicated and enraptured by her.</p>
<p>Sam tongue stroked over her clit, drawing a sharp gasp from Kellys' lips. "Sam...gods-" she moaned out her name as she felt her pleasure building back up, threatening to run away with her.</p>
<p>"You like this. You don't wanna admit how much you like this. Both of us taking care of you like this..." Alex' voice was in her ear again as her hand massaged Kellys' breast. "You're so wet. You wanna cum again don't you?"</p>
<p>"Alex…"</p>
<p>Her body was rolling on a slow building wave and rocking faster against Sams' face as Sam licked every inch of her aroused center. </p>
<p>"Reminds you of that dream doesn't it." Alex was teasing her, working her up more with every word.</p>
<p>"Yes…" she answers, without  really thinking.</p>
<p>"Tell me what you want Sam to do."  One of Alex' hands slowly worked its way down Kellys' body toward her wet Cunt again.</p>
<p>She wanted Sam to bite her. The picture of it from her dream was burning in her brain.</p>
<p>"Sam...please…" Kelly could practically hear the begging in her own voice as Sam turned her head kissing the side of her thigh. Alex fingers slid inside her wet cunt, fucking her slowly. Kelly was panting. Breathing ragged, practically whimpering, wanting Sam to…</p>
<p>The pierce of Sams' fangs into her thigh brought that delicious spark or pain, followed by the mind blanking high. It was intense as she fed carefully, the sucking and licking sending sparks  racing through her whole body as Alex' fingers fucked her through the orgasm crashing through her body. She came hard over Alex' fingers and Sams' face. She could hear herself moaning loudly, practically screaming out her pleasure. </p>
<p>Her vision whites out for a second as she slowly comes down, feeling boneless and satisfied in a cloud of post orgasmic bliss. Alex carefully moves her to lay on her side and there's a moment of pause as she lay there breathing and resting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em> Luciernaga… hermosa..." </em> Sam breathed out. She sounded surprised slightly. She turned looking over at Kelly.</p>
<p>Alex laughed a little. "<em> Te lo dije" She told Sam. </em></p>
<p>"Sam?" </p>
<p>"She's fine." Alex commented. " more than fine." She noted as Sam sat up, reaching forward to pull Alex into a heated kiss. It was intense. Sams' lips were still wet from Kellys' juice and Alex licked over her lips clearly enjoying this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was exciting to watch. It occured to Kelly under any other circumstances she would have felt some prick of jealousy. Instead she just felt this kind of soft pleasure from watching two beautiful women kiss. Alex pulled back looking over at Kelly who was watching them. She reached down grabbing Kellys' hand as she sat up on the bed. There was a quiet moment as they looked at eachother, soft, searching and making sure everything was okay. </p>
<p>"Did we hurt you at all?" Alex asked, clearly wanting to make sure before they did anything else.</p>
<p>Sam was looking at her still seeming for lack of a better word drunk but cautious. Sam pulled her closer to them, kissing her and holding her like she was priceless.</p>
<p>"You could never hurt me." Kelly told them, looking at Alex.</p>
<p>"What now firefly?</p>
<p>Now? Now she was burning with the desire to touch Alex and Sam. She wanted a taste herself. "Anything?"</p>
<p>Alex nodded at that, resting her hand on the small of Kellys' back. Kelly pulled Sam back in for a kiss, tasting herself on Sams' lips and finding it exciting. Alex and Sam immediately picked up on her desire. She turned, kissing Alex hungry and passionate with renewed energy. Sam lay back and watched. As they pulled apart, Alex was smiling as she whispered. "Touch her. I know you want to." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kelly crawled over Sam, straddling her as she kissed along Sams' neck. </p>
<p>"Sam…" Kelly breathed out her name. </p>
<p>"Yes...yes…</p>
<p>Alex' hand was on Kellys' back again, rubbing, soothing and massaging as Kelly kissed down Sams' body. Kelly worked her way down toward Sams' breast. One of Sams' hands stroked through her hair, softly guiding her along.</p>
<p>"Nice and slow. " Alex instructed. With her hand still on Kellys back.</p>
<p>"Firefly…" Sam gasped out her grip in Kellys' hair getting a little rougher as Kelly licked over Sams' nipple.</p>
<p>There was something incredible about having an extremely powerful and gorgeous vampire under her begging for her touch. Feeding off Kelly earlier seemed to have left Sam and Alex both aroused and wanting. Alex was practically grinding into her as she watched her Kiss and tease Sams' body. Sam was arching and pressing into her mouth as she worked over her nipple before moving down like and kissing over Sams' taunt abs and listening to the needy noises that came from Sams' lips as her hips rocked into Kelly trying to get her to move to where Sam wanted her.</p>
<p>"Nice and slow." Alex' voice whispered as she kissed along Kellys back now, while Kelly worked her way down to taste Sam, moving in between her legs finally. Sam was wet, excited and exquisite. </p>
<p>"You want her to keep going don't you?" Alex asked Sam, though it was really not a question.</p>
<p>"Yes! Just like that!" Sam yelled as her body arch and moved. Hips rolling into Kellys' mouth as Kellys' tongue licked over her cunt, teasing at her clit, but not giving her what she needed to cum yet. Sam gasp louder as Kelly felt Alex reaching over her to touch Sam. </p>
<p>Her face was covered in Sams' juice already as she continued licking and swirling her tongue through Sams' center collecting every last drop of her liquid fire as Sams hips rocked faster into the pressure of her mouth. Sam was definitely close and she wanted to push her right over that edge as she focused in on lavishing her clit with attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex moved from behind her, still running her hand down Kellys' back and she heard Alex kissing Sam, swallowing the moans that Sam vocalized as Kelly sucked more firmly at Sams' clit, before she slipped to fingers inside Sam, hitting just the right spot and sending her crashing over the edge. Sams' whole body tense, legs tight around Kellys' head and she was coming hard all over Kellys mouth and hands and the bed. It felt endless and so sweet and watching Sam let go thrilled some part of Kelly that liked being in control like this, that she didn't even have time to examine in the midst of guiding Sam through her orgasm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kelly finally slowly pulled out, kissing the inside of Sams' leg before crawling back up her body to kiss her. She practically  growled at tasting herself on Kellys' lips. Sam broke the kiss, moving to kiss Kellys neck.</p>
<p>"Thank you firefly...incredible…" Sam whispered in her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kelly probably should have felt exhausted by now but she found her energy renewed and burning bright, like a flame trying to ignite and consume all the lust floating in the air between the three of them.</p>
<p>Alex leaned in to kiss Kelly then. Sam turned, moving Kelly to lie on the bed between Alex and her. Kelly reached for Alex, wanting to touch her now, pulling Alex in for a soft kiss; a breather in the inferno of endless sexual tension.</p>
<p>They lay on their sides now. Sam was behind her, rubbing over her stomach in soothing strokes as she kissed Alex, taking her time to drink her in.</p>
<p>"Alex…" She breathed her name out like a prayer as she moved down to kiss her throat and her fingers ran through Alex' short cut hair, holding her in place and taking her time now, nice and slow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gentle push of her hand had Alex following her lead and laying flat as Kelly climbed on top, straddling her and continuing to work her way down Alex' body.</p>
<p>"That's it firefly…" Sam told her, coaxing her on while seeming content to watch them at the moment. </p>
<p>"Kelly…!" Alex breathed out loudly as Kelly lips worked over her tense abs relishing the breathless quality of Alex' voice.</p>
<p>"Nice and slow…?" Sam teased Alex. Whispering the question that wasn't really a question in her ear.</p>
<p>"Fuck...fuck…"</p>
<p>"You wanna bite her again don't you?" Sam was talking to Alex.</p>
<p>Kelly couldn't say she was against the idea at all either. The idea of Alex penetrating her skin with her teeth while she took her this time was burning itself into her brain as she pulled back looking up at Alex. Her fangs were already out again, so the idea was clearly appealing to her. She sat up looking Alex over, feeling this unexplainable sexual power radiating through her body.</p>
<p>Kellys' hand continued its trail down Alex' body towards her cunt, slipping two fingers inside her wet center, but not giving her what she needed to cum. Kellys other hand reached up behind Alex' head, pulling her closer and coaxing her to sit up. Alex was trying so hard to suppress the renewed hunger Kelly could see flashing in her eyes as she pulled Alex' head close to her throat.</p>
<p>"Kelly…" she sounded almost helpless.</p>
<p>"It's okay...I want you to bite my...harder… Alex…" she tells her as she picks up speed with her fingers, adding a third and building into a rhythm that's definitely going to push Alex over the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sams' hand running down her back, caressing down her spine is almost surprising for a second as she realizes Sam is behind her, having moved and clearly still enjoying watching mostly.</p>
<p>"Sam…" Alex asked and it sounded like a question. </p>
<p>"I got her." Sam assures Alex.</p>
<p>A second later, Kelly feels that delicious spike of pleasure and pain and Alex bites her again. It's much more intense this time and she can't focus on anything except the push and pull of Alex' body, the gush of Alex fluids around her fingers as the very act of feeding on Kelly pushing Alex headlong into an intense orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of Sams' hands slides further down Kelllys' back, squeezing her ass a bit before slipping three fingers  into her from behind. Kelly is almost surprised her body is still so needy and aroused, though she had just fucked and been fucked by two hot vampires so she can't really be surprised. Sams' other hand reaches towards Alex tangling in Alex' hair as Alex is still feeding on Kelly. The slow fuck of Sams fingers and the the deep almost warm feeling of Alex feeding ignitees her body and the rhythm Sam is fucking her through send her spilling over the edge for the third time and Kelly finds herself screaming her pleasure out. Some part of her is sure in the back of her mind, that her throat is gonna be hurting tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex pulls back, or rather Sam pulls her back, before Alex leans in again licking the side of Kelly throat and sealing the bite. It takes Kelly a moment to come down from her high as the aftershock ripples slowly through her body and Sam pulls her fingers out, licking them clean.</p>
<p>Kelly finds herself resting against Sam while looking at Alex.</p>
<p>
  <em> "Oh man dieu...pourquoi es-tu si gentil?" </em>
</p>
<p>Sam laughed this time, sounding extremely amused. She looked down at Kelly and then back at Alex. She pushed slightly on Alex shoulder, wordlessly instructing her to lay down. Then she move herself and Kelly to lay in the bed. Kelly found herself laying,  resting with her head on Alex chest and Sam behind her.</p>
<p><em> "Vous etes definitivement ivre Alex." </em>Sam comment as she reached over Kelly, grabbing Alex wrist and bringing it to her lips. </p>
<p>Alex didn't seem surprised or even worried at all about this. <em> "Je ne peux pas m'en empecher." </em> Alex commented, sounding almost wistful as she gaze at Kelly in wonder. </p>
<p>"I suspected so…" Sam commented offhandedly before, to Kelly shock, she bit into Alex wrist, sipping for a second before wiping some blood on her fingers and offering them to Kelly. Alex didn't seem even the least bit startled or anything. </p>
<p>A few years ago, if someone had offered Kelly blood, she would have thought that they were insane. For Vampires, though blood was special, personal and connective and healing. </p>
<p>"Kelly…" Alex was checking in with her again.</p>
<p>Her response was to reach forward,  taking Sams' hand and sucking Alex' blood from her fingers, before laying her head back to rest on Alex chest. She felt, warm and safe and closer to Alex than she could put into words.</p>
<p>"Rest now…" Alex whispered as she pulled her in close.</p>
<p>Sam rolled over, grabbing a remote from the night stand and turning the lights out, before reaching down to pull the covers over the three of them. </p>
<p>"Firefly…"</p>
<p>"I love you…" Alex whispered as to her she drifted off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          .            .              .             .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay thanks for reading.  Leave comments, Kudos or constructive criticism. </p>
<p>The. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Be blessed! Remember to purify your thoughts...🙏 </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>